


Close Your Eyes, Love

by bittersweetangstlord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (only because of the mind control), Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Captivity, Empress Allura AU, Evil Lance (Voltron), Guns of Gamara AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prince Lance (Voltron), Rebel Lotor, Victim Lotor, help him, lotor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord
Summary: When his eyes are closed, Lotor can pretend that the Prince holding him captive is the Lance he once knew so long ago, back before the Altean Empire took over.





	Close Your Eyes, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short snippet, but I wanted to post it anyway.
> 
> Major warning for captivity, non-consensual bondage, and referenced, though not explicitly described, rape and sexual abuse.

As long as the Altean Prince's eyes were closed, Lotor could pretend that he was his beloved and that everything was okay. With closed eyes, the Prince looked exactly like the man he used to be, the man Lotor loved.

And then he opened his eyes, revealing the blank blue of alchemic magic instead of the intricate beauty of an Altean's complex eyes.

Lotor had always loved Lance's blue eyes -- rich blue irises against his white sclera and sky blue soul-lights in his black pupils. Now, the blank, constant blue across his eyes mocked Lotor.

Somewhere, back on the Guns of Gamara base, there was a unique suit Lotor had designed in the hope that it would one day see use. It was blue, blue like Lance's favorite color, blue like the magic that now controlled him. Lotor thought about his own suit, Galra purple instead of Gamara green. Had the Prince destroyed it? The Empress? Lotor did not know.

Lotor was shaken out of his thoughts when the door opened. It was the Prince, of course. He came closer, eyes open to reveal the awful magic of his sister's spell over him. Lotor wanted to run, but he was cuffed and tied to the Prince's bed, as he had been whenever the Prince was away for most of his captivity now.

The Prince's eyes were open, so Lotor closed his own eyes, and he kept them closed, even when the Prince touched him, tortured him, pleasured him, made him  _ scream _ ...

One day, he'd break through the spell. One day, the Prince's eyes would lose their magic haze, and Lotor would be able to look into his beloved's eyes again. Then Lance would join the rebels at Lotor's side, and they could take down the Altean empire together. And, when all was said and done, they could renew their vows, swearing to be together again no matter what.

It was a distant hope, but it was all that Lotor had to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and I'm working on a much longer fic based on it. Still, I wanted to post this in isolation just to get it out there, and just in case I don't end up finishing the longer fic. Comment and let me know what you think and if you're interested in seeing more.


End file.
